Hold On My Heart
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: It's clearly a private moment she's very nearly interrupted, not a confrontational one. Strifehart.
_Oh, to be a fly on that wall. Or that bookshelf. Whatever. :p_

 _Title is from the song by Genesis,_ _and the storage can idea came from an adorable fan art I saw years ago where Tifa lifted the lid of a trash can to find Cloud inside. She really does look in the strangest places. X3_

 _Disclaimer: dood,_ fan _fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

* * *

She's shocked when she does actually find him. Not under a huge desk or behind a painting or in a storage can, but leaning up against a tall bookshelf in a secluded corner of the library, trapped there by the muscular, belt-banded arms of that warrior slash committee leader, Leon. It's clearly a private moment she's very nearly interrupted, not a confrontational one, and she bites back her "Aha!" of discovery and ducks back behind the row of freestanding shelves she'd almost rounded, her heart racing.

Logically, she knows she should go. She should sneak out much quieter than the way she came in, though she imagines they must really be distracted if they haven't heard her yet; she wasn't exactly guarding her steps. But her heart has always ached for Cloud's happiness, and as it suddenly seems it may not ever happen with her, she should make darn sure that he's making a wise choice in this Leon guy, that the man is good for him…good _to_ him. Because if he's not, if he hurts Cloud in any fathomable way…

Frowning, she steels herself and sinks down to her knees, finding a narrow gap between the shelves and peeking through to take a longer look. Her fingertips perch lightly on the top of some old books, and somewhere in the back of her mind she's thankful they're not covered in dust. Less chance of her sneezing and giving herself away.

Cloud hasn't moved yet, his shoulders still resting back against the shelving, arms folded over his torso, a small frown on his face and his gaze fixed on the floor. Leon, however, has moved. His hands are brushing lightly down Cloud's arms, and his head is bent to fill the space allowed by the turn of Cloud's head, face shadowed by the fall of his dark hair.

She bites her lip, finding it much harder to look away than she really should. Leon starts to kiss a slow path up the side of Cloud's neck to his jaw, and she watches with a jealous fascination as Cloud's eyes slide shut and he finally moves, breaking down the wall of his arms between them to hold the back of Leon's neck with one gloved hand, the other hooking into the layers of belts at Leon's waist.

If it were her in Leon's position and she'd been given that unveiled encouragement, she'd be wasting no time pressing the length of her body up against Cloud's and closing the distance to kiss him the way she's always wanted to. But it seems that Leon has more patience than her—or at least more control over his desires—because there's still space between them, and Leon shows no sign of rushing things along. He's taking his time, and judging by the way Cloud's expression starts to relax under the unhurried touch of Leon's mouth and hands, what Leon is providing is exactly what her best friend needs.

A mesmerizing moment or two later, Cloud tugs Leon's belts (and Leon himself) a little closer. The invitation isn't ignored. Leon's hand lifts to Cloud's neck, and her lips part just as Cloud's do the second Leon's mouth reaches his and they begin to mesh together in a deep, languid kiss that leaves no doubt as to their familiarity with each other. The warm, funny feeling inside her intensifies at seeing the two of them work themselves into an ever more vulnerable state—as does the guilt. She has no right to be here any longer.

She rises and turns to sneak out of the library, treading as quietly as she can.

He's safe; he's _here_.

And at least now she knows how to find him.


End file.
